Several years later
by Samuel McGowan
Summary: I've gone over this for sp gram, so please tell me if There is anything wrong.Several years after Darth Sidious was defeated The universe was once again thrown back into the air. There are now numerious Sith Training temples, along with Jedi Training Temp


Chapter 1

The wind blew with a fury. One Lightsaber apprentice stood at one side of the field, while the other stood at the far end. The most evil Jedi was teaching the apprentice that stood at the far side of the field. His name was Darth Siberious. The Young apprentice was sent to hold off the young Jedi on the other end of the field, from saving two other young Jedi from corruption, while his mentor went to take down Darth Siberious. The young Jedi on the far end of the field sneered.

"You're not going to be able to save those two kids."

"You bet I will!" The young Jedi said. His Name was Samuel; He was not by the head of the Jedi order, the Jedi who swore to take out Darth Siberious. The Dark apprentice's name was Van; he had once been good friends with Samuel, until Darth Siberious had changed him to the dark side of the force. Van ignited a purple Lightsaber.

"You'll have to fight me to save them, but I won't give up until I'm dead."

Samuel Thought hard. He looked down at his light saber. It was a very nice make, red crystal, black half a circle on the tip for when the blade come out. Easy to turn on, by switching five connected crystals upward, grips on the bottom, he had infact made it himself. Took months, but he had constructed a perfect Lightsaber. He took it off his belt.

"Fine."

He ignited it, and a large red blade came out about three and a half feet from the hilt. Van jumped and did a front flip, landing four feet away from Samuel. Van than striked, Samuel pared away the blow. He that came down with an explosive blow with to hands, which took vans two hands to block. Samuel Span off him, and put his red blade in front of him. Van put his down to his side, pacing, looking for an opening. He lashed out, Samuel dodged to the left, almost getting he hit, He span around turling his Lightsaber, and came down, on van who had spun off, and had his back turned to him, Van put the Lightsaber behind him, and it collided with Samuel's. Van spun around, coming to face Samuel face to face. Van sneered, has the held themselves in a saber-lock. They walked themselves toward the base doors, slowly trying to push the other out.

"Cant beat me can you." He said.

"Oh we're not done yet." Samuel said, pushing the Van's Lightsaber toward his shoulder. Van looked at his saber closing in on his shoulder and tried to push up, but Samuel Had a lot more strength. Van started to panic. He closed his eyes, and the force slowly started to push it off. Samuel realized what he was doing, and new that he had no chance now that he was using the force. Samuel closed his eyes in concentration. He let the energy flow from him, into his blade, and started to push against Van's force. However, it was like pushing to magnets of the same positively to gether. The forces pushed against each other until an image came to Samuels mind, it was his mentor. He was fighting against Darth Siberious: they span around at the same time….The Red Blade of Darth Siberious was sticking out of his masters back. No it could not be. Samuel clenched his mouth together.

"NOOO!" Samuel burst out. He broke the saber lock, and spun off the other end. Van stepped back; he could feel the energy coming from Samuel. It was unnatural. Samuel did a front flip, coming down hard on Van who was barley able to hold off the attack. Van kicked Samuel off him. Samuel had to do a black flip to land on his feet. Van took a few steps back, has Samuel advanced muttering

"You'll pay."

Van stumbled back wards. Samuel came to a stop and rose up his right hand. Van could feel incredible energy. He felt something close around his neck; it felt has though he was being lifted up. He looked at his feet and saw that he had indeed been lifted up. The force on his neck slowly started to close around, his breathing became constricted, he felt dizzy, and then he blacked out.

Samuel let go of the force. It gave him comfort to do so. He wiped a tear from his eye. The picture of his mentor dead, fresh in his mind. He walked over to Van's Dead body. He picked up the Lightsaber that was in his right hand. I was a well-made saber. Most likely forged by Darth Siberious. A peer black handle with a Ruby for a button. It was a very valuable weapon. He slipped off Van's saber clip, and slipped the clip on his own belt. He the Clipped Van's saber to the clip. He turned off his own, but kept it in his hand, just in case. He walked up to the base door, which opened to his touch. After all, this was once the very base he had come to learn the ways of the Jedi. He walked through the dark halls. He felt the greatest grief he had ever felt. The dark halls did nothing to lighten up his mood. He stopped, and peered around a corner. Two Guards stood there, on the door that held the prisoners….and Darth Siberious. He stepped around the corner and the guards pointed there blaster Rifles at him. He ignited his Lightsaber. The fired two shots each, but Samuel easily blacked them. He did a front flip and landed in-between them. He made two quick movements, and the guards fell over. They were cut in half. HE opened the door, and saw the two young Jedi tied up on the pillar. Darth Siberious was facing the other direction. On his belt, Samuel noticed his mentor's old Lightsaber. Anger swelled up inside him. It swelled almost to the point of breaking.

"Ah yes, I sense your anger, fear and what's this…. love for your mentor." He laughed sourly. Darth Siberious pulled off his Lightsaber and ignited it. The blade came out the colours of red and orange. However, when the blade was fully out, it was an orange colour. Darth Siberious turned to face Samuel who had ignited his own.

"Ah red, what a lovely colour." Darth Siberious said with a mock baby voice. He sneered.

Samuel circled Darth Siberious, twirling his blade. Samuel Lashed out, coming down with two hands. Darth Siberious blocked the attack with ease. Samuel came from the side and was blocked. He Came from the left and was blocked, while all the time Darth Siberious was smirking. Why isn't he trying! Samuel thought. Then it came to him. He is toying with me! Samuel stopped, and stood there.

"Ah are you tired." Darth Siberious said. He circled Samuel. Samuel Turned off his Lightsaber.

"Giving up, Smart, you know you can't beat me." Darth Siberious said. This was it, all he had to do was get with in one more foot of Darth Siberious and he could take him out. Darth Siberious was with in one foot and a half, one foot and three quarters, one foot! Samuel summoned the force and concentrated on the earth beneath Darth Siberious's feet. The floor around Darth Siberious cracked.

"What!"

A wall of rock came up over to the ceiling, and there was a loud crack, and the earth started to sink. The Lightsaber blade came out of the earth.

"No!" was the last thing Darth Siberious said. There was an other crack. In addition, the only thing left was a Giant hole, in a Perfect circle. Samuel stared over the edge. He had not wanted to win like that. He had wanted to defeat Darth Siberious, and be able to reclaim his mentor's Saber Back. Just has he was about to leave, gold glinted in the corner of his eye. He whipped around, and there on a very small ledge was his mentors old Lightsaber. That must have been the saber blade he had seen stick out from the rock. Samuel bent down on his hands and knees and reached for it. He had to use the force to do so. He stood back up, with his mentors Golden Hilt in his hands. He ignited it. It did not turn on. Samuel frowned. He flipped it over to look at the bottom. He undid the bottoms compartment, and let the green crystal fall out. It fell out in three pieces. Samuel put the pieces back in the saber's crystal compartment, and turned to look at the two he had saved. One was a girl, with long blond hair, and green eyes. The other was a boy, a youngling. He was about seven years old. He noticed that the girl was his own age. Fourteen. He walked over to ware the two were tied up by chains. He ignited his Lightsaber.

"Move away from each other has far has possible!" Samuel said. They did so and Samuel swung the blade upward, cutting the chains. The chains fell off, and the two of the shivered. They were, after all, still in their night things. Samuel Frowned at them.

"c'mon, let's go."

"But-our Lightsabers!" The girl said.

Samuel turned around, and frowned again.

"Do you know where the are?" he said.

"Ya, over in that cabinet." the girl said, pointing toward a small slender cabinet. A Lightsaber cabinet. Samuel strode over to the cabinet and tried to yank it open, but it was locked. Samuel ignited his Lightsaber, and sliced off the handle. The door creaked open. Samuel put his hand in and pulled out a Lightsaber. It was chrome and shined pink.

"Err…this is yours right?" he said pointing to the girl. She nodded. Samuel reached in for the other one. It was smaller than the saber the girl and himself held. It was all chrome, with three strips of grip at the end. He held out the Lightsaber to the boy, who nodded and toke it.

"Right, let's go." He said, walking toward the door. The other two at his heals.

Samuel rounded the corner with the opening. They broke out into a run. Just has the other two go past the hallway leading to the right, a bunch of solders came running out. Their blaster rifles pointed at him. They other two stopped and turned around.

"GO! MY SHIPS NOT FAR, IT OFF THE LANDING SRIP OFF TO THE LEFT!"

She looked worried.

"GO!" Samuel said again. They listen and turned to run out of the base.

Samuel laughed sourly.

"You guys can't stop me." He ignited his Lightsaber. Immediately they broke out in fire. Samuel dodged to left and put his Lightsaber up, blocking the laser shots. The rebounded off the Lightsaber, and killed two of the guards. He did a front flipped and landed behind two guards. He ignited Van's Saber, and swung them behind him. Both of the saber stuck out of the guards stomachs. He swung around, keeping the blade level, like extensions of his arms. He cut the heads of four guards. The five left started to back off. Samuel did a back flip and landed in-between the circle of guards. He stuck out his arms, killed two. Swung the behind him and killed an other two. He then put the two to the last guard's shoulders, and sliced his head off. He herds the tapping of boots. Then clapping.

"Very Good." A voice said from the shadows. Out stepped Guards leader. He pulled out a single blaster.

"Now its time for you two die." He said. He pointed it at Samuels's heart and fired. He put up his saber, and threw Van's has hard has he could. The shot, rebounded off the blade, but instead of shooting away, shot down into his leg. Samuel turned his saber off in pain. He expected an other shot, but looked up and saw the Vans saber sticking out of the leader's body. Samuel sighed. He used the force to turn off the blade, while turning off his own. Van's blade fell to the floor with a clink. Samuel sighed and tried to get up. IN the end, he had to grab on to the wall to get up. He used the wall to limp over and grab Van's Saber. He then limped out to the outer rim of the base doors. Samuel broke a branch off a small beech tree, and used it has a walking stick.

He walked up to his star ship. It was actually his mentor's ship, but he thought of it has his now. The ship was black and white. It had a square body, with a pointed like end. With four Plexiglas windows. Two large ones in the front and two smaller ones on the side. Its wings were folded over the body of the ship. The back end was facing Samuel. The main door was down. On the inside, sitting on one of the seat was the girl he had rescued.

"There you are!" she said coming out.

"I thought something has happened."

"Something did." Samuel said. Accepting her help up the bridge door.

"I got shot in the leg by a p3132 blaster one shot. She frowned.

"That's a very nice make."

"And powerful to." Samuel muttered. She helped him into the pilot's seat. The little boy moved out of the co-pilots seat, to sit in the one behind hit. The girl sat in the co-pilots seat. She hit the button that closed the bridge door. Samuel Flipped three switched and the pre-thrusters came one. The Ship started to rise slowly. Samuel put on a head set, and the girl did the same.

"Thrusters to power." Samuel said, flipping the main thrusters on. The ship rose higher, and started to rotate.

"Wings un-stationed/" the girl said. The wings started to fold out.

"Landing gears up." Samuel said. There was a metallic screech has the landing pads slowly folded over and came up.

Samuel pulled on the throttle and the ship slowly came forward.

"Risers on." The wings bent backwards and ship began its climb.

Samuel hit the throttles full up, and the ship began to gain speed. Faster and faster until it broke the atmosphere and started to level out.

"Jump to hyper speed." Samuel said, pressing a button.

The ship shot forward in a fury of stars.

"Set course for the Jedi training temple on Naboo.


End file.
